Draco odia a Harry
by Alba.B
Summary: Drarry. Draco eligió odiar a Harry porque la alternativa hubiera amenzado con destruirlo.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a JK Rowling.  
**

* * *

_NA: Esto es un Drarry cortito que espero que os guste. Soy fanática de la pareja desde mis tiernos trece añitos. Espero no haber caído mucho en el Ooc (no es que me guste demasiado)._

_Si os gusta quizá también os agrade "De serpientes marginadas y leones agobiados", un longfic Drarry que llevo escribiendo estos meses._

* * *

Draco quiere a Harry.

Lo quiere porque a pesar de sus escasos dieciséis años es capaz de enfrentarse al mundo con tal de defender aquello en lo que cree.

Lo quiere porque encara la vida con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sabe que su futuro es incierto y probablemente esté lleno de sufrimiento.

Lo quiere porque le gusta cómo sus ojos parecen cambiar de color según su estado de ánimo sin dejar de ser nunca sobrenaturalmente hermosos.

Lo quiere porque sabe que a pesar de las mil y una veces que Draco lo ha despreciado, si el chico se decidiera a ser agradable con él y tratar de reparar el daño que le ha hecho, con el tiempo Harry probablemente sería capaz de perdonarlo.

Lo quiere porque a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido sigue pareciendo inocente, de una manera tan encantadora que Draco no puede evitar sonreír para sí mismo cuando piensa en ello.

Y a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiere, no puede evitar odiarlo.

Lo odia porque aunque asesinaran a sus padres y la poca familia que tiene lo desprecie, Harry ha logrado hacerse hueco en el corazón de un pequeño puñado de gente, la cual lo trata y protege como si lazos de sangre los unieran.

Lo odia, porque esa gente lo quiere con un amor casi incondicional, y eso es algo que Draco nunca tendrá. Y es que el chico sabe que por mucho que su madre lo quiera con toda su alma, a su padre no le costaría fingir que ya no tiene ningún hijo si algún día se atreviera a defraudarle.

Lo odia, porque el mismo Draco, a su manera, ha tenido una vida casi tan llena de sufrimientos como Harry, y él no es capaz de encararlo, ni mucho menos, con la misma entereza con lo que lo hace él.

Lo odia porque sabe que nunca se atreverá a decirle cuánto miedo tiene respecto al futuro ni a rogarle que le perdone por todo el daño que le ha hecho, y que le sigue haciendo.

Lo odia, porque, en definitiva, sabe que nunca podrá hacer que su amor sea correspondido.

Sí, Draco odia a Harry.


	2. II

**Draco odia a Harry**

Sabe que no tiene el derecho a mirarlo, y esa certeza simplemente le está volviendo loco.

Y es que si hay algo que Draco no puede evitar hacer es precisamente eso; mirar al condenado Potter tomar su desayuno mientras sonríe alegremente. Como si el destino del mundo mágico no estuviera en sus manos.

_Oh, Draco, cómo lo amarías si no lo odiaras tanto. _

Y es que Draco Malfoy no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, pero su relación con Harry Potter es mucho más complicada de lo que parece a simple vista.

El muchacho ha despertado en él un sentimiento ambivalente desde que lo conoció. Por un lado, lo odia desde que el muy ingrato osó rechazar su amistad aquella primera mañana en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Lo odia, también, por todo lo que representa, por todo lo que tiene y por no lamentarse por lo que jamás tendrá.

Y todo ese odio es mutuo, por supuesto; Harry lo odia por meterse con él a la menor oportunidad y _por estar en el bando de los malvados_

_Como si el pobre Draco tuviera otra opción. _

Y por otro lado… por otro lado Draco lo quiere. Con un amor furioso y enloquecido, que se entremezcla con el odio hasta el punto que la mayor fantasía del joven que su mayor sueño es empotrar al chico de ojos verdes contra los fríos muros de piedra; hacerle chillar de dolor y de placer; y hacerle suplicar que Draco le toque en partes en las que una persona a la que odias no debería de tocarte nunca.

Sus sentimientos han sido así desde su tercer año; en ese tiempo Malfoy comenzó a deja de ser el niñito mimado que seguía a ciegas las creencias de su padre para pasar a ser un adolescente que las cuestionaba, aunque sólo fuera en pensamiento.

Aquel año, a su vez, y coincidiendo con el despertar hormonal y sexual de cualquier joven corriente, comenzó su malsana fijación con Potter. En ese momento, en el que había empezado a plantearse las bases de todo cuanto le rodeaba, se había dado cuenta de la irrefrenable atracción que tenía hacia el chico. Era una atracción insana y que, ya desde el principio, se entremezclaba con la repugnancia que venía sintiendo desde hacía dos años.

Pero era una atracción, al fin y al cabo. Con el paso de los meses, Draco se había sorprendido pensando cada vez más a menudo en él; y sus fantasías no eran precisamente sobre las distintas formas con las que le agradaría matarlo de tener oportunidad.

Y, de esa forma, llegaba a la situación actual.

Están a principios de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Hace unos pocos meses que el Señor Oscuro resurgió, aunque muy poca gente cree cierta esa información.

Draco se siente abrumado por todo eso: su padre ya habla de la guerra que se desatará en un año o tres, y desea que su hijo se inicie como mortífago en pocos meses.

Para ser sinceros, el muchacho no podría estar más aterrado ante esa perspectiva. Claro, cree en la pureza de sangre y en la supremacía de los magos, pero no piensa que eso signifique que esté _bien_ masacrar a toda aquella persona no mágica o a los nacidos de muggles _(Porque, al fin y al cabo, son personas. O al menos algo cercano a ellas)_. Para ser sinceros, le abruma la perspectiva de lo que realmente se puede desatar si llegara un momento en el que las palabras de su padre sobre un mundo donde los magos exterminaran a los que no entraban en esos esquemas se cumplieran.

Draco es una persona tranquila y cobarde, a pesar de todo. Por mucho que hable a veces, no desea que nadie comience una guerra o algo así. Y si se inicia, no está del todo seguro de que el bando en el que estaría de llegar dicha situación sea el correcto. Claro que todo eso no lo diría nunca en voz alta.

Si al menos sus pensamientos sobre Potter no se enredaran sobre su confusión sobre todo eso, las cosas serían más sencillas.

Pero como nada en la vida de Draco es sencillo, Potter está ahí. Potter, y las sonrisas que no le dirige a él y su pelo alborotado y sus ojos verdes.

Potter, con el que Draco se masturba con furia cada noche, porque sabe que por mucho que trate de evocar la imagen de otra persona durante el acto, el chico siempre será el que acabe gobernando sus fantasías.

Potter, y el miedo a la guerra que se avecina.

Potter, y las lágrimas que derrama Draco cada noche en su almohada, porque no sabe cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento y porque está aterrado por lo que se avecina.

Potter y la conciencia de que él sólo es un adolescente y que no puede hacer nada por evitar que su mundo cambie.

Potter, y la certeza de que en el fondo lo ama con toda su alma, y de que lo único que desea es huir del lado de su padre y refugiarse en el bando de los buenos, porque siente que no comparte las ideas de los mortífagos.

Potter, y el saber que probablemente lo matarían por ello.

Potter, y el saber que todos lo ven como el frívolo hijo de Malfoy y que todos los que no pertenecen a la casa de Slytherin lo odian.

_Potter, y el saber que está completamente solo y que nunca logrará ser feliz._

* * *

Una noche, Draco se despierta con el miembro hinchado y el nombre de Potter entre los labios.

No es algo a lo que no esté habituado, pero siempre le causa un gran terror despertar a Vincent con sus gemidos nocturnos y que su amigo se entere de su vergonzoso secreto.

Suspirando, el muchacho se encierra en el baño de la habitación. Se desviste y gira la manilla de la ducha para que empiece a caer agua.

Bajo el chorro caliente, Draco trata de alejarse de cualquier pensamiento que lo excite. Siempre lo hace antes de dar su misión por imposible y acabar tocándose bajo el agua. De alguna forma, siente que si se resignara a aliviar su excitación manualmente sin tratar alguna otra técnica antes se estaría fallando a sí mismo y estaría fallando un poquito más a los que lo rodean.

Piensa en la materia que ha dado durante la mañana en clases, y en lo delicioso que estaba el estofado que ha cenado. Pero como ya esperaba todos esos pensamientos se intercalan con imágenes del sueño que acaba de tener. Como siempre, Draco suspira resignado; su esfuerzo es en vano.

Necesitado, dirige una mano a su miembro; permite que todo el torrente de imágenes que lleva acosándolo desde que despertó fluya a su antojo. De todas formas no puede ignorarlo.

Draco se corre cinco minutos después, entre unos gemiditos tan leves que él mismo apenas es capaz de oírlos. La imagen de San Potter amarrado en las mazmorras y _rogándole _que lo penetre una vez más ha sido suficiente para llevarlo al límite.

Cuando todo ha acabado el muchacho permanece unos minutos más en la ducha. Limpia a conciencia los rastros del líquido blanquecino que ha expulsado y agacha la cabeza para que su cabello se empape bajo la tibia agua.

Hace mucho que no se plantea el por qué de estos sueños. Al principio su origen le atormentaba, pero ha acabado haciéndose la idea de que lo mejor no es pensar demasiado en ellos. A estas alturas son casi una parte habitual de su vida.

Esta noche se permite pensar en todo esto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se pregunta si algún día se librará de estas fantasías o si por el contrario éstas le asaltarán a lo largo del resto de su vida. En fin, por mucho que le pese no le sorprendería de que fuese así.

Todo esto lo lleva a pensar en el mañana. Sabe que si todo va según los planes de su padre, dentro de poco el mundo cambiará de orden. Ellos estarán en lo alto de la pirámide de la nueva sociedad, y se casará con una preciosa bruja de sangre pura que su familia escoja para él.

Y a pesar de que está muy asustado por el futuro, esa perspectiva no le parece tan mala. Le han inculcado que lo correcto es concertar los matrimonios y dejar que el amor aparezca después de la boda, y no a la inversa.

Ha sabido desde siempre que su vida será así y no le molesta. Pero a pesar de todo, cuando mira la evidente falta de amor entre sus padres y la compara con las amorosas parejas que caminan por el Callejón Diagon y por Hogsmeade no puede evitar preguntarse si esa forma de vida es lo mejor.

Y sabe que no debería hacerlo, pero en las últimas semanas se ha sorprendido no sólo fantaseando con Potter, sino soñando con tener, en ese futuro que tanto le aterra, una preciosa chica de la que se haya enamorado sin la intervención de sus padres a su lado.

Solloza bajo el chorro de la ducha. No es un chico que suela llorar; sin embargo, ha estado tan sometido a presión últimamente que no puede evitar hacerlo. Se siente tan patético ahí, bajo el chorro de la ducha a medianoche, el pene fláccido colgando entre sus piernas y mil fantasías irrealizables en la que acaba siendo feliz, que no puede hacer otra cosa.

_Porque su único problema no es el latente amor por Potter. Su problema es todo lo que le rodea._

Sale de la ducha minutos después con los ojos enrojecidos. Se seca con una toalla y se mira al espejo. Siente que el muchacho lloroso que le muestra el reflejo no es él, sino una versión mucho más vulnerable e imperfecta.

El placer producido por su orgasmo ha desaparecido con los restos de semen. Ahora sólo le queda la rabia que lo envuelve siempre, y que también forma parte de su vida.

Otra vez ha caído en las garras de su peor amigo, aunque sólo sea en sueños. Y eso le ha conducido a pensar en el futuro, lo que es casi igual de terrible.

Todo por su culpa.

Mientras se pone el pijama de nuevo piensa en cuánto odia el mundo que lo rodea y, sobre todo, en cuánto odia a Potter. Potter, que con su brillante sonrisa y su aparente valentía hace que le tiemblen las piernas y reflexione sobre su vida.

Potter… al que insulta cada día y dice lo mucho que odia porque eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer.

_Pero cómo lo amaría si no lo odiara tanto. _


End file.
